To Feel A Broken Heart
by Venetian Masquerader
Summary: Impes is left heart broken when the man she loves is killed as a warning to her. Can she get over her broken heart complete her task and love again? (rated M just to be on the safe side because this is my fist attempt...) Set after the Inheritance cycle is finished.


**Hi, please don't be mean about this, it is my first ever go at writing one of these so no hating. I would love it if people could tell me what they think (without being too mean) and also if there any mistakes that are really bugging you, proud of myself for not inventing words (high fives self) and I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

**The Private Execution**

_I was on pointe, my muscles screaming, my toes in agony. I was slowly lifting my left leg up until it was perpendicular with my body; I then twisted slowly kicking it out quickly each time. I then repeated this agonizing movement with my other leg spinning slowly in the other direction. I could not feel anything. I went back to both feet on the ground still on pointe. I doubt anybody else had ever been in as much agony as this EVER, especially since I was wearing no pointe shoes, yes I was bare foot. I was wearing only a vest, and some pants. I was being shown to Galbatorix, and he apparently was just checking that I was making good progress. My nine year old body could almost take it no longer and then it happened, I collapsed. I could feel the whip going into my back, cutting through my top and then making my skin tear apart._

I woke up screaming. That was almost nine years ago now. My time "serving" Galbatorix was horrible; I had nightmares about it almost every night... Luckily I didn't need to sleep much now. I heard a knock on my door which then opened and a masculine shadow appeared in my door way. Bloody typical!

"Impes, I have a new task for you." A matching voice told me. "And I already know about your failure last time, so don't mess up again!"

"Yes, my lord" I replied, a hint of annoyance in m voice. How had he found that out? I had no idea, but I wasn't going to kill children, end of. I got up and walked towards him slowly, making sure my two knives were where I had put them as I went. I looked at him for a second, flicked my wrist making the candles in my room ignite giving us light. I turned around and found him my best chair, pulling it next to my exercise mat.

The man walked in and sat as I stretched. I started doing the exercise in my dream, part of a routine I could not get out of. "I have a new target for you to dispose of, I have waited a while to do this and I would prefer it if u brought this one to me dead." He looked up as I almost kicked him in the face... almost. "One of the surviving men brought me this of his to help you track him." After saying this he produced a small shred of fabric, the scent for me.

"You will be leaving in two days exactly, as I wish for you to be there during my proposal to Nasuada. I have received information that someone might try and kill me so you help would be... invaluable. There is also something I wish for you to see at noon tomorrow in the thrown room."

I stopped my exercises and replied "Is that all my lord" to which he replied by grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him, aiming his lips at mine. He regretted that decision instantly as he found a knife at his throat and waist. "Is that all my lord?" I repeated through gritted teeth. He gave me one look of lust and anger then stalked off slamming my door. I had gone from one king to the next. At least this one was on the right side. Most girls would have loved to be in my position, having a king desire them; I found it amazing how one name would make them swoop. Orrin.

I spent the rest of the morning in the armory throwing knives at pieces of string that were dangling at the other end of the room I was sat in, trying to sever them. Every time I threw the knife there was a brigade of cries of joy and outrage from the soldiers around me who were taking bets on whether I would manage to get the string. I felt sorry for the people who kept saying I wouldn't hit them because by the time I had left after spending five hours in that room I had hit every single piece of string. Must suck to be them.

I skipped lunch and instead just went straight to the stables. I opened the door to the stable my animal lived in and looked at her slowly, on my guard. She walked towards me slowly yawning as she did, exposing her fangs and giant mouth. Once she had padded towards me she looked straight into my eyes, engaging me in her green eyes then nuzzled my hand. In front of me was the largest panther anyone would ever see, she was easily big as a horse but she was so much more magnificent and beautiful.

I sensed a familiar presence trying to enter my mind and let down my guard. I was instantly over whelmed by the sense of hunger and... guilt. I delved deeper into her mind until I found the source of that, she had eaten a stable boy yesterday. Well that sucked.

_Why did you do that? _I asked slowly and a wave of memories hit me, the stable boy in question had been snooping around and walked into her stable, she had been hungry and one thing led to another and the stable boy was being devoured by my cat. Not good at all.

I stroked her and heard a satisfied purr. She then collapsed and rolled onto her back so what choice did I have but to stroke that furry tummy. About ten minutes later I heard her tummy rumble and reasoned that it was time to get her food. I walked out of her stable and into the king's kitchens casually picking up two pork carcasses. I walked back to her and threw them down in a corner with a thud. I sat by the door as Ulma gracefully attacked her meal, ripping it to shreds with pure force.

I spent the rest of the day with her, telling her about our new task and how the king had found out about the failure of the last one. She shared with me some of her delightful daydreams – they mostly consisted of breaking free and killing the farmer's sheep and cattle. I must say they did make me feel nauseous.

At about six someone knocked on the stable door and instructed me to go to my room and get ready promptly then go to Orrin's chambers and await further instruction. I did as I was told and hurried to my room, finding a posh black dress waiting for me along with a little net veil that covered only my eyes. I rushed to get dressed and felt something itching my back... I then undressed and saw it was a note saying:

_Impes_

_dear, we would not want you to cut your feet now would we? So there are also some shoes next to your bed, which I am sure you managed to miss. Also this is a special occasion as the dress suggests and I wish for you to make yourself look stunning, so there is some makeup next to your mirror, use it._

_Orrin_

Perfect. I took the dress back off and checked my leg strap was on tightly, making sure the dagger in it was in place. I looked at the mirror and sighed. God I hated makeup. I applied the charcoal around my eyes making them enhanced even more, applied the pink powder thing to my cheeks and then my least favorite of all, the lipstick. It was red and completely overwhelming. I slipped back into the dress which I noticed had a little discrete slit which was covered by a flap so I could easily reach that dagger. I picked up the shoes next. How delightful, they were 6 inches high, how was I meant to walk? They were however quite beautiful and cunning, they were also black, with a slight platform, which I noticed had a little slit and if I pushed down with my big toes, a knife appeared. The heal was also intriguing, I was just a knife blade, not even painted black. I smiled and put them on, hating the feel but loving the shoe now.

I walked down the corridor to Orrin's up some stairs, across a hall and down another corridor. I knocked on the door in front of me and entered. There was Orrin sat in a chair and a dark lady next to him, Nasuada. She looked at me unimpressed and then told me what was to happen. I listened carefully and then helped her into her own dress, like she didn't have hands, which emphasized her curves and gave her a feeling of power. A clock struck seven and the three of us went out onto the balcony, where a crowd had gathered beneath.

I was in the shadows behind Orrin. I didn't notice when he proposed, I was looking for an attacker, searching the crowds minds. Happy, Jealous, Emotional, Happy, Concentrating, Happy. Wait... concentration. I went back to that mind and found I was blocked, I had them. I saw the dart and found my suspect on a opposite balcony. I then realized I had seen a dart. Shit. I looked for it and found it on the floor, it had missed. I got into action, taking the blade out of its holder on my leg and threw it. I felt satisfied as I felt the man's consciousness fade and even more satisfied by the thud which echoed around the open space. I saw Nasuada look at me briefly.

After a speech by the king to his people, we walked back into his chambers, and then down some stairs into the main hall. Brilliant a party. In here were all his advisers, nobles and knights. I watched as the couple announced their proposal and walked down to join the guests. I stayed behind then realized I was meant to be protecting him and followed. At some point music started and the room erupted into dance. Someone grabbed me and led me onto the dance floor. This happened many times, and each time the smell of alcohol on my partner's breaths got stronger.

It was about one in the morning when the royal couple departed, but the party carried on without them. I excused myself as quickly as I could and walked to the armory. I made a few makeshift attackers, stripped to my corset and pants, and began. I had decided to become proficient in my new shoes. They were painful yes, but I got used to it. I dodged a blow, ducking and spinning on the floor, sending that one flying and turning to dust. I dodged, kicked, ran, flipped, jumped, flipped and slid for hours. I had made my spell so the attackers never ran out. I felt someone running at me and flipped over them, kicking up and stabbing them in the back with the shoes. Simple.

That was when I noticed the soldiers who had walked in, preparing to practice. I was being given looks of awe and also longing. I realized I was in my undergarments, not that they had never seen me in them before. I stopped the spell, walked to my dress, putting it back on. I was about to leave when someone shouted "Oi love, fancy throwing those knives again?"

I looked at the speaker for a second and replied "Why not, practice is practice" before sitting down on one side of the room and watching as the soldiers put up some string and brought me a large supply of throwing knives. I was entertained to see bets being taken again, even after yesterday and sat there severing the ropes until noon, where I made my leave, to many disappointed moans when they realized it was now them who had to train.

I slowly walked to Orrin's thrown room after that. I waited until the clocks struck twelve and then knocked on the door. I was greeted by a powerful, "come in my dear". I walked in, taking in the finery in this room, everything from the velvet drapes to the marble floor was elaborate. The chair he sat I now was much more elaborate than the one he had sat in earlier this morning. I walked before him, kneeling, confused. He just signaled me to stand behind him which I proceeded to do. I stopped to his right hand side, and watched as some soldiers brought in a man who had his head in a potato sack (a bit unnecessary really). I watched as Orrin signaled for the man to be executed and the soldier behind the man stabbed him. The soldiers then left and it was just me, Orrin, me and the dying man in the room.

I must admit I was confused as to why the soldiers had not carried the body out and instantly had a bad feeling. Orrin grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards the body. He theatrically pulled the sack off the man's head and using his foot turned the man over.

I let out a gasp, horrified. Before me lay the man I loved, dying in front of me. I gently turned him back over trying to close the wound but it wouldn't close. I sobbed and tried again, frantic I knew I was losing energy but I couldn't care less. He moved and turned over gasping as he did, took my hand in his and smiled. I tuned him back over trying again, he would not die but nothing I did would help him.

I smelt the seithr oil too late. He was gone. I looked up at Orrin tears in my eyes feeling anger slithering through my body. I attacked him, leaping over the body and at the same time loosening my dagger. I threw it at the man who had just sat back in his thrown. I ran at him, another dagger in my hand and attempted to stab him, straddling the king on the thrown before attacking.

My dagger flew out my hand and below me I felt something. What a pervert, he was engaged to Nasuada. I suddenly felt a hand grab my waist and pull me close breathe on my neck as he whispered "Next time it will be your sister, then your grandmother. Oh and don't worry I had Arya put some wards around me after Your performance last night."

I tore myself away, easily stronger than him and walked back over to the man I had fallen for. I felt broken and crushed. All this over one child. "I expect you to be gone tonight, Imp, understood? I need this man dead, quickly, he has killed four of my nobles in the past month. Also before you ask, no you do not get this mans name, it is irrelevant, just kill him, dispose of the body and meet me on the tour of the country."

I picked my man up and dismissed myself walking out the room silently. I then carried on, running now, making people split as I tore through the corridors. Finally I made it to my room and put him on my bed, sobbing. My Jimmy was gone. I could not breathe and I felt myself hyperventilating. Completely devoid of energy I fainted next to his body, exhausted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, I will try and add a few more chapters soon but it may be in a few weeks unfortunately.**


End file.
